There is great demand to miniaturize the electronic components of mobile communications devices. This especially applies also, e.g., to microphones, because they have a relatively high-profile design and thus represent limitations for the device design of mobile communications devices.
From the published American Patent Application No. US 2005/0185812A1, a microphone housing is known, in which a microphone constructed as a MEMS component is arranged together with a semiconductor chip on a base plate and is covered with a common cap against the base plate. The base plate can have, on its bottom side opposite the cap, a sound entrance opening, so that the entire component can be soldered onto the back side of the printed-circuit board, which is turned away from the sound source. For this purpose, a corresponding borehole must be provided in the printed-circuit board. In another construction, the sound entrance opening can be provided in a conventional way on the top side in the cap, so that the component with the base plate can be deposited onto the surface of the printed-circuit board facing the sound source.